Unseeing Slayer
by AppleCiderr
Summary: In the battle against Acnologia, Natsu's brash and violent actions cause him to make a dangerous mistake, and lose a vital part of himself. Lost and trapped in what seems like eternal darkness, he must adapt to new abilities and learn to fight again, to protect what he has left, and what is destined to return to him..
1. Chapter 1

**_**This is a new idea that came into my head, that I am excited to write. I hope you guys enjoy! I will attempt to make the chapters long, as I am excited to make it, I haven't found any story like this in my searches, so I hope you all like the idea!**_**

 ** _ **Full Summary:**_**

 ** _ **In the battle against Acnologia, Natsu's brash and violent actions cause him to make a dangerous mistake, and lose a vital part of himself. Lost and trapped in what seems like eternal darkness, he must adapt**_** ** _ **to new abilities**_** ** _ **and learn to fight again, to protect what he has left, and what is destined to return to him in due time.**_**

 ** _ **Rating:**_**

 ** _ **T+ [May Change]**_**

 ** _ **Disclaimer:**_**

 ** _ **I do not own Fairy Tail, if I did Natsu would have turned back into E.N.D by now :3**_**

 ** _ **Also huge thank you to Digemsmack for being my beta for this story!**_**

– – – – –

Natsu felt panic swirling in his mind, mixed with rage and fatigue. Above him, shadowing the sun, was the King of Dragons.. Acnologia.. The world seemed silent, but in reality it wasn't. The Fairy Tail members were yelling in terror, as Gramps was trying to get them to go back. He could feel his heart pounding, the blood rushing in his ears. However, he didn't move. The fear in his body was being smothered by the angry flames inside of him, the sight of several of his injured guild members, his nakama, lying on the ground in pain. Nobody could get away with hurting them, not even the Apocalypse Dragon.

"You... You.." Natsu stuttered out, before yelling, "YOU BASTARD!" The dragon looked towards the bandaged dragon slayer, something akin to amusement in his dangerous eyes. Marakov turned, looking at Natsu with wide eyes. "Natsu what are you doi-" Natsu's fists started to crackle and smoke, making Marakov's speech come to a halt. "You can hurt me, you can kill me, you can do whatever you want to me. But.. NO ONE HURTS MY NAKAMA!" Natsu's body suddenly erupted in flames, as he ran forward. Erza's eyes widened. "Natsu! You idiot! Stop!" She yelled loudly, reaching out to try and grab him, only to yank it back as her gauntlet suddenly melted off. She stared down at it, eyes widening as she realized just how angry the salmon haired teen was.

Natsu ignored the panicked yells, the amused snorts of Acnologia, as he let out an enraged roar, leaping into the air, only to fumble at the sight of a blue light emanating from him mouth. Natsu growled, and yelled," **Fire Dragons Roar!** " The large blue blast met his right away, but he was quickly overpowered, his fire dissipated, and his eyes widened, his mind panicking. Get out of the way! Get out!- The blue light slammed into him, making Natsu scream in pain at the sudden raw power. Blood splattered from his mouth, a loud crash resonating around the island.

Happy's eyes widened, and he yelled,"Natsu!" The blue cat moved towards the crater that now held the dragon slayer, they could hear the screams of pain coming from the crater. Before he could get close, a large claw slammed down, making Happy scream and scramble backwards. Acnologia's dangerous face leered towards them, before his mouth glowed again. He swung his head towards the crater Natsu resided in, and let out another large roar. "NO!" Lucy screamed, only to watch the bluish light engulf the crater, before causing another loud explosion. All that the Tenrou Team could do was watch in horror.

The smoke cleared, the crater was covered in black ash. There was nothing at the bottom. Marakov's eyes widened. Natsu… No… "NATSU!" He yelled loudly, in horror at the realization that one of his children had just been obliterated, and he hadn't been able to- No. He hadn't even tried to stop it. He turned towards the dragon, and with an angry yell, and changed back to his titan form.

All thoughts of caution had left his mind, all he knew was that now he had to obliterate this monster. He grabbed the dragon's tail, refusing to let go. The dragon had finally removed his eyes from the crater, before turning to face Marakov with an angry yell, swinging his tail. However, the old man kept his grip.

Erza, who had tears streaming down her cheeks, growled and yanked out her sword, pointing it at the Apocalypse Dragon. Though her voice cracked a little, her command was still clear. "CHARGE!" Tenrou Team, now filled with rage, and gave angry yells as they ran forward, each giving it their all. Meanwhile a young girl watched, tears in her eyes, before she placed her hands together, closing her eyes.

 **"** ** **Animal Soul: Wings!"****

 **"** ** **Solid Script: Fire!"****

 **"** ** **Iron Dragon's Sword!"****

 **"** ** **Ice Make: Arrows!"****

 **"** ** **Satan Soul!"****

Elfman and Bickslow charged in for physical attacks, but the dragon only seemed to be getting frustrated at their pitiful attempts that weren't even hurting it. He let out a loud roar, flapping his wings, sending all of the members flying back and crashing into rocks. Marakov instantly reverted back to his normal form from the pain. Gildarts panted in exhaustion, looking up at the dragon he faced. "This isn't working! He's just playing with us" He yelled towards the others. The black and blue dragon flew into the air, and took a large breath blue starting to form in his mouth. "He's going to try and destroy the island!" Lucy yelled in horror.

"Quick!" Erza snapped. "Make defensive measures!" Freed screamed. "Erza! I don't have time to use any runes!" he counter argued. Everyone returned to their panicked nakama, before Levy yelled, "Not all defensive magic requires runes!" The team merely looked at her with pained and confused expressions. "Focus your magic on Freed!" Levy snapped. Mirajane gasped, returning to her original form, and then she moved and grabbed Levy's hand, before hesitantly grabbing Erza's.

Soon, everyone followed in suit. Laxus hoisted up his grandfather before taking his hand, soon all of the Tenrou team was in a circle, hands held tightly, glaring up at the black dragon. "This.." Lucy hesitantly began "This is for NATSU!" Tears filled her eyes. Soon, Marakov's eyes filled with tears as well. "For him.. We promise to return home.. To Fairy Tail!" He yelled.

"TO FAIRY TAIL!" They yelled, the energy began to glow in the middle of them. Moments later, Acnologia released a loud roar, the blast flying straight towards the guild members, making them tremble. Just before it hit, the Fairy Sphere closed, saving the island from the explosion, but still creating one as the sphere gently sunk into the ocean. When the smoke cleared once more, the island was gone, Acnologia let out a proud, affirmative growl, before turning back around and flying away. The council ships nearby stood frozen for several minutes.

"I'm..." Doranbolt began, looking towards where the island had been as the council ships started to sail away, tears falling from his horrified eyes. "I'm.. I'm sorry Fairy Tail.." He placed a hand over his eyes, trying desperately to stop the tears, before turning away from the scene. Now they had to go back, and tell Fairy Tail the truth. Tenrou was gone.. The Tenrou team.. Was dead.

Elsewhere..

There was suddenly something wet and burning going up his nose. Loud coughs erupted from him, as he realized he was in water. He gave several more coughs, only to have his mouth fill with water once more. His hands frantically reached out in the dark, searching for some semblance of land. Finally, his hands felt something wet and squishy. However, he didn't care what it was, as he dug his already shaking hands further into the squishy substance, and pulled himself forwards, coming out of the water. The wind blew around him, suddenly he realized something. What.. Happened? He thought. Natsu felt a sudden dizziness overcome him, his body suddenly erupting in pain.

He felt a sudden pain in his stomach, then a gagging sensation, then he started to dry heave, until his body had upchucked all the water that had found its way into his lungs and stomach, leaving him panting in pain, one arm draped over his throbbing chest. "Ow.." He groaned, blinking several times to try and remove the water that seemed to be clutching to his eyes. It was dark, and the best he could do was move his hands up again, this time he felt the squishy substance, which by now he guessed was mud, and he clutched to it desperately, yanking himself up once more, now completely out of the water. He rolled over, now on his back and staring up in the darkness, taking several breaths as he attempted to remember what had happened.

I was.. I was on Tenrou.. And.. His eyes widened in the darkness, and he quickly sat up, gasping slightly from the pain. ACNOLOGIA! I remember now! I ran at him and he hit me.. What happened after he hit me?! Where am I now?! He stumbled, getting to his feet, feeling the cold, hard ground between his toes. Is it nighttime? Maybe Wendy patched me up and everyone is sleeping..? But then why was I in the water? He wondered, taking several hesitant steps forward, trying to feel his way around in the darkness. "Guys?" He asked loudly, "Hello?" He got nothing back. Panic started to grip at his chest. It wouldn't be this dark though could it? Where are the moon and the stars?!

"Guys!" He yelled heatedly, "If this is a joke, it's not funny anymore!" Once again, no voice answered him back. He looked around, making sure he didn't fall, as his heart started to beat louder in his ears. "Please say something!" He yelled again, his voice slightly cracking with his panic. Did Acnologia kill them?! No they wouldn't go down like that! What happened?! Why is everything so dark?! He started to move forward, looking for any sign of his companions. His panic wasn't getting any better, and it didn't help when his foot suddenly caught on something sharp, cutting his foot painfully, and he found himself falling face-first onto the hard ground. "Aarg!" He hissed as his head started spinning, then pushing himself back up.

"Maybe it would have been easier to walk if I used some fire.." He realized, "I should have enough magic for that at least." He raised his hand, pushing his magic to his palm, and lighting a fire. However, nothing got brighter; in fact it was as dark as before. Pitch black. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. "Why can't I see?!" His panic was increasing, as he rubbed his eyes with his other hand. He held the fire closer; he could feel it tickling at his nose. Why couldn't he see it?! He quickly extinguished the fire, and rubbed his eyes hard with both hands. What the hell is going on?! There was nothing covering his eyes, he had checked already! Why couldn't he see anything?!

In his despair and confusion, Natsu yelled," **Fire Dragons Roar!** " He blew the smoldering flames forward and heard the sound of it hitting the ground in front of him, the sound of crumbling rocks. However he still couldn't see it. "This.. This doesn't make any sense!" He yelled, pulling at his hair and running forward, through the destruction he had made, calling out desperately. "Happy! Erza! Gray! Luce! Gramps! This isn't funny anymore! Stop mess- AH!" He yelled, until he slammed into the side of something hard, and his already injured body screamed in protest.

He fell back onto the ground, and felt his throat start to burn; he took several stuttering breaths, as tears began to fall out of his eyes, and onto the ground below. "Guys.. I-it's not f-funny anymore!" He yelled again, desperately looking for the reply he was now almost positive he would not get. "You are not dead, you can't be dead! You can't be dead! You could have stopped him! All of you were stronger than me! Don't tell me you all d-died!" He yelled into the darkness, hearing his voice echo as his sniffles increased. He placed his hands over his eyes, shutting them tightly and sobbing loudly.

This is all my fault.. He thought in his panic. If I hadn't just run at him like an idiot I could have helped out, it's all my fault! He sobbed even more, tears falling like waterfalls down his cheeks. He couldn't help the breakdown, in his pain, desperation, and confusion, he couldn't help but let his tears flow. He felt horrified, he had no knowledge of where he was and no knowledge of if his nakama were okay, and no knowledge of why he couldn't see, it was all just too much for the injured dragon slayer.

He did not know how long he just lied there in the darkness, curled up on the ground with his sadness streaming down his cheeks. His despair was still there, but his body finally ran out of tears, and he found himself gently breathing, trying to regain his breath the best he could. Once his body calmed down enough, Natsu placed his hands back on the ground, feeling around on the floor, attempting to feel his way towards anywhere that wasn't here. Where am I anyways..? He wondered, sniffling slightly to stop his running nose.

He slowly got to his feet, hissing in pain, his limbs felt weak, and his foot was in pain from the cut he had sustained, and limped forwards, trying to get somewhere, away from wherever he was now. However, his legs didn't seem to cooperate, they seemed weak, and his knees buckled, before he collapsed again. He heard his knees crack, and then he face planted once more, not able to pick himself up once more. Natsu panted in frustration, and attempted to push himself back up, his arms shaking weakly. Please.. Someone has to be around here, right? Most of Fiore is populated.. Right? He thought desperately.

Natsu didn't think he could stand up again without support, so he slowly, pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees, and gently reaching around, until he found some type of rocky wall. He grabbed at it as much as he could, forcing himself up on weak limbs, and walking forward. How long was I in the water..? He wondered to himself, before calling out,"Hello?! Anyone there?! I need help!" His pride hissed at him for saying such a thing, but he knew he was probably not on Tenrou, hopefully whoever found him was kind.. Or he wouldn't be able to find his own way home.

He was so lost in thought; he didn't realize the ground under his feet was nonexistent until he fell. "AHH!" He yelled, crashing and rolling after several seconds of falling, tumbling and tumbling down a rocky slope, and finally skidded to a stop. His wounds seemed to have reopened, as he groaned. "Shit.. That hurt.." He growled. He whimpered, and felt like he might cry again, as he forced himself back up. Just.. Keep going.. Keep going.. He told himself, weakly limping forward. You'll find something eventually right.. Right...?

– – – – –

Macao stared at the group of council members in front of them, Romeo was hugging his robes and sobbing loudly. The others were behind him, eyes wide with confusion and shock. "They.. They're dead.." Laki whispered behind them, hands going over her mouth and tears beginning to sneak out the corners of her cheeks.

Doranbolt didn't know what he could do, he didn't want to look up at his old nakama and see just how awful they were feeling. "I'm afraid so.. Acnologia he.. Blew up the whole island, it's completely gone.. Believe me, we searched.." He said. Romeo threw out a hand and snapped, "Go look again then! Natu-nii is not dead!"

"I saw the island blow up, Romeo-kun, they're dead.." He bluntly said, not wanting to drag it out longer than he had to. "Go look again!" Another voice called, revealing the angry green haired woman, Bisca. Macao finally decided to speak up, but did not move his eyes from the ground, fists clenched and shaking.

"Thank you for.. Giving us the news, Doranbolt. Now you.. Can get out." He hissed, staring at Doranbolt with anger. "You dirty traitor" The younger man reeled back in terror, at the words he didn't want to hear but knew he eventually wound hear. His eyes started to burn, but he just nodded, bowing before turning and walking out of the guild sadly, the council guards following him.

The second the doors closed, Macao had fallen to his knees, face buried in his hands, Romeo was already on the ground, sobbing loudly and often whispering Natsu's name. One by one, the rest of the Fairy Tail members slowly descended to the floor, fists clenched and sobbing, some silently while others loudly. For several hours, what was left of the guild mourned the lives of their lost nakama, wondering how they would be able to continue without them.

– – – – –

It took a long while, but it was just now that Natsu started to realize how grim his situation was. It was when he started shivering, he felt.. He felt cold. It was a foreign and an unwanted feeling, and it made him realize just how much magic he had drained. His little meltdown over not being able to see probably didn't help that situation in the slightest. Things seemed to just be getting worse by the second.

It seemed like it took forever, but eventually his body finally gave out. He fell forward, managing to push his hands out and slam them against the ground, before they gave out as well. Natsu gave a resigned sigh, closing his eyes and laying his cheek against the cold stone. I guess it couldn't hurt to rest a while.. I feel so tired.. It felt good to get off of his throbbing foot, but part of his mind was yelling at him for not moving, not finding where his nakama could be, if they were really dead or not.

What's the point? A voice asked. It's not like we'd be able to fight in our condition. He nodded to the voice, and sighed once more. He felt so tired.. Should he sleep? He closed his eyes, yet despite his drowsiness, he couldn't seem to find the strength in him to rest. He was growing frustrated, more and more by the second. If he had any power left, he might have started to throw more flames in an attempt to figure out where he was. Nothing was working though, and he was content to just lie there for a while anyways.

A sudden, cold, wet thing was against the small of his back, making Natsu let out an inhuman squeak, which honestly sounded more like a kitten than a mighty dragon slayer. He looked around with his head, before forcing his hands against the ground, and struggling to push himself off the floor. "W-who is there?!" He yelled out, his voice bouncing back at him.

The cold thing was suddenly shoved in his ear, and he let out a yell before throwing his hands out at it, falling against his shoulder and smacking something fuzzy. He heard a loud squeak, and skittering against the ground. "Serves ya right!" He yelled towards the noise. He heard the movement again, and once again something touched him, but instead of a cold thing, something hit him straight in his face, sending him back onto the ground below.

"OW!" He yelled angrily, hands going to his face with a groan. "That hurt, damn it!" He growled at whatever had done that. He reached one of his hands out, the other still rubbing against his head. He finally heard movement again, and moved his hand towards it. At first, he felt nothing, but then he heard movement, and something came into contact with his hand, something very furry in between his fingers. It was the softest thing he had felt in a while, and he instantly smiled. The pink haired mage moved his hand up and down, hearing a soft cooing noise from the creature in front of him.

He let out a soft chuckle, and asked, "Does that feel good?" The creature just let out a few more noises. "I hope it does, I didn't think there was anything else.. Wherever I am.." He said offhandedly, "I dunno how long I've been down here but it's nice to know I'm not alone! It would have gotten boring very quickly!" The creature seemed to understand him, as it let out a sad chirp, before moving closer. It pressed the cold thing, which Natsu guessed was the nose, against his forehead, and Natsu felt a sudden.. Strange feeling overcome him. Natsu slowly moved his other hand off the ground, now kneeling, and placed it on the other side of the creature's snout.

The contact felt strange, as if a small thread between them was suddenly strengthened, and he felt his magic connect to this strange creature's own magic. With a surprised yelp, he yanked his hands away at the shock wave that was sent through him. "What was that?" He asked, feeling the magic pulsing through his body again.

He moved his head back up, when the creature's snout suddenly moved down, going between his legs and lifting him up. He yelped, frantically waving his hands as he slid, and realized he was on the creature's back. There was movement, and he realized that the creature must be moving him. He blinked, clutching gently to the fur and closing his unseeing eyes. He nuzzled into the fur, and closed his eyes, allowing himself to finally fall asleep.

– – – – –

It didn't last as long as Natsu hoped, as he jerked awake to the sudden feeling of the cold against his bare back again. He yelped and jumped up, feeling himself hit the soft fur of his newest friend. It made a grunting noise, before something wet and slimy went across his face, making him laugh at the feeling. In a sudden act of happiness, Natsu licked the creature's nose right back, before realizing his mistake. Lucy would be screaming if she had seen it.

The creature grunted happily, before getting up and moving. Natsu blinked, and then felt something nudged into his hands. Awkwardly, he brought the object up to his nose and sniffed it. It smelt like food, so he slowly put it in his mouth, almost spitting it out when he felt it moving. But, he dealt with it, and swallowed it. It was probably a slug of some sort, but it could have been oven grease for all he cared. It felt good to even have the smallest amount of food in his belly. He looked over at the creature whom was helping him and said, "Thank you.."

It made a noise, and then he heard it start to walk away. Natsu froze, and felt fear slightly fill him. Where was it going? Was it leaving him? The pink haired mage slowly pushed himself as much as he could, on his hands and knees, and followed after the creature. He couldn't really tell where it was going after a while, he guessed they were going down some type of tunnel, as the sound started to echo, and hurt his ears. How was he supposed to follow this creature?! He whimpered for a moment, before lifting his hands, and then placing them back down. He didn't move, and allowed his new, tingling magic to go to his hands.

He could feel something, it was faint, but he could feel the movement of his new friend, and slowly followed after him. The vibrations in the floor started taking longer to get to him though, and Natsu started to worry again, before forcing his hands to push himself up, and moved to stand on his feet. "Hey!" He called, before stumbling back. He could still feel the vibrations, but now in his feet. He took off, running until he felt the vibrations from himself hit something. He instantly stopped, and started to come to a realization.

I... I'm feeling with my feet? I can tell where things are through the ground? He thought, reaching out and finding a wall in front of him. Was this that strange feeling he had gotten from Fuzzy, as he decided to name him? Did it give me magic?

His curiosity was overwhelming, so Natsu moved his feet against the ground, wincing a little at his injured foot, felt a faint movement through the ground, and moved towards it. It got stronger as he did, until he could hear the noises simply again. However, he heard the sound of something crumbling, and found that there was now a wall of rock in front of him. A collapse?! He growled, before trying to think of anything to do. He frowned again, moving his feet underneath him, across the ground, and hearing a strange noise, it sounded like moving rocks.

Earth magic..? He thought curiously, before thinking of anything he could do to test his new ability. He shut his eyes tight, thinking of the ground round him before stomping his uninjured foot down, feeling a large chunk of rock coming with it, before he used his hand, pushing his hand forward harshly, but feeling the rock move with it, slamming into the wall opposite of him with a loud crash. "Whoa.." He whispered in shock, moving his hands up, and looking at them the best he could with his apparent blindness.

He felt movement behind him, and turned, reaching a hand out to feel his new friend's snout. He grinned widely, before asking, "You gave me this, didn't you?" He felt the snout in his hand move up and down, and blinked a little. Did Fuzzy know what he was saying? Natsu frowned, suddenly feeling slightly guilty. Fuzzy had given him all this help.. In however long he had been down here, and Natsu hadn't done anything for Fuzzy in return. He felt the need to train, but also the need to return the favor.

He placed his hands and feet down on the ground, closing his eyes, and then feeling around. He felt some things moving nearby, and then got up, running towards it. He skidded to a stop, before falling on his rump, the movement was in front of him, all small ones bunching together. He moved his hand down and shoved it where the movement was, and shuddered at the slimy feeling and things crawling up his hands. It wouldn't bother him as much if he knew what it was. "Fuzzy! I got you food!" He called, moving his arms up as he felt the movement, and jumped at the sudden feeling of the wet tongue, making him giggle childishly.

Fuzzy nuzzled him gently in a way of thank you, his fur tickling Natsu's chest. He smiled and hugged the snout, before saying, "It's no problem Fuzzy, you helped me too!" Natsu started to get more excited and let Fuzzy walk away, knowing he could find him later. He decided to try some movements he saw Juvia do, and lifted a hand up. The rock in front of him suddenly lifted up, he felt it brush against his cheeks, and he jumped back in shock. He placed his hand against it, before swiping it down, pulling back, and pushing his hands back against it hard. He felt it break apart in his hands, and go flying, the vibrations around him increasing, and making him jump up and down in excitement. "Awesome!" He yelled to no one in particular, pumping up his fists up in happiness.

He blinked again, seemingly thinking, before he willed the earth to push him up, a pillar bringing him up as he raised a hand to stop himself, all this seemed to be like second nature to him, possibly because Fuzzy had passed on the knowledge. He clenched his other hand into a fist to stop himself, and placed his hand against the ceiling. He felt.. No movement at all? Was there no one above ground? Where had he washed up? He frowned, placing both hands on top of the rock above him, just in case he might be missing something, but no, nothing.

Natsu frowned, before throwing both hands down, as the pillar became unstable from his anger, suddenly shattering and sending him crashing back onto the ground. Where was he?! He paced, walking in a straight line back and forth, he desperately wanted to see if his senses were just playing a trick on him, but.. He was scared. He didn't know where he was, what was up there, and despite his new found abilities, he didn't know if he could fight anybody at the moment. He sighed, forcing himself to stop his pacing, as his foot was starting to throb again.

He started to shake again, the darkness of his thoughts were finally catching up to him, and he pulled his knees up to his chest. What was everyone else doing right now? Had Tenrou gotten away? Were they dead? Were they looking for him? Was Fairy Tail okay? He shut his eyes tightly, as tears started to fall down his cheeks once more. He almost started to sob again, until he felt something wrap around him, something soft and fluffy. He looked up, hearing gentle coos, and smiled a bit.

"Sorry, Fuzzy, was I making you sad too?" He asked, patting the creature that reminded him slightly of Igneel. "I was just.." His speech was interrupted by a yawn, "Thinking of my friends, wondering what they're up to.. Guess I won't be able to find out for now.." He closed his eyes curling against his new friend, muscles relaxing and going limp. "Though, I will say I probably deserved what happened to me for being an idiot, but you gave me your power.. and.. I wanted to thank you.. Thank you so much Fuzzy.." He closed his eyes, falling asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yikes! Sorry guys! I just realized the last chapter was completely in italics! That wasn't supposed to happen, something messed up while I published the document! I will fix it later! Swear on it! I hope you enjoy this new chapter! By the way, Natsu's hair looks like his hair after the one year timeskip in the anime and manga :3**_

 _ **P.S. Yes I know Natsu could have probably escaped earlier but bear with me okay?**_

 _ **I would like to thank the wonderful Digemsmack and the faithful Rowana Moonclaw for helping me with ideas for this chapter! Just a warning, this chapter hasn't been beta'd because I was too excited XD**_

– – – – –

One Year Later

– – – – –

" _Leave us alone!"_

 _"Jet!" A voice yelled. There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. "Shut up! Fairy Tail owes us a debt for helping them after all their good members died like fools!" An unfamiliar voice hissed. There was the sound of more crashes. "Shut up! Don't you disrespect the dead that way, especially our nakama!" A voice that sounded like Droy's rang out. "They're dead fools then, pay up," Another strange voice rang out._

 _"STOP!" A voice, Macao's voice, rang out. "We'll give you the money! Here, now please leave!" He heard paper rustling, and then movement. "This isn't all of it, we'll be back for the rest, understood?" The first unfamiliar voice hissed, and there was the sound of fading footsteps. Silence filled the area, before there was sobbing._

 _"Don't worry master.." A voice that sounded like Wakaba said,"We'll get the money somehow.." "We have to!" Macao yelled,"If we don't.. They'll destroy everything, take the guild! I just wish that Marakov and the others were here.. They'd know what to do.."_

 _"What are we gonna do?"_

" _What are we gonna do?!"_

" _ **What are we gonna do?!"**_

" _ **WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!"**_

– – – – –

Natsu's unseeing eyes snapped open, a gasp escaping his lips. He used one hand to push himself up, then using the other to feel around the ground and around him, trying to gain his bearings. He could feel Fuzzy behind him, making a drowsy noise before Natsu felt him lie back down. He was still here, stuck in this damn cave, but something was wrong.

Strange enough, in however long he had been in the cave, he hadn't had one dream. Then, out of the blue, he hears the voices of his guild mates.. Being harassed. Was he having hallucinations, or were they actually in trouble..? He frowned and rubbed his temples with his warm hands. For some reason, it didn't feel like it was just a dream. The pink haired mage brought himself to a standing, and then moved his feet urgently. The panic from the dream was getting to him, he felt like something might have been really wrong.

His only problem was.. He didn't know how to get out. Natsu had searched everywhere, but the only exit led right into the ocean, and Natsu couldn't feel anything with his feet when swimming, and he didn't know how long the water went on for. He tried to move things above him to get out, but then he heard large crashing noises. He wasn't too far from the surface, but he was worried about what might happen if he let whatever was above him fall.

He just felt panicked, and he wanted to go back to Fairy Tail, now more than ever. "Fuzzy.." He whispered, looking towards the lump of fur he called his friend. The creature made a noise, pressing his nose against the crook of Natsu's neck. The pink haired mage laughed and ruffled the short fur on the creature's snout, but then he grew serious. "I need to get out of here.. I had a dream, I'm worried about my friends.. Do you think you can come with me somehow?" He asked, not wanting to leave the poor creature here all alone.

The creature grunted, and Natsu nearly yanked his hand away in shock, as he felt Fuzzy suddenly grow smaller, and lower away from his hand. The vibrations in the ground that his friend gave off suddenly grew shorter, and fainter. _He shrunk himself?! I didn't know he could do that! That's kind of cool!_ Natsu thought excitedly. He knelt down, reaching out to where he felt his small friend was sitting. He chuckled as he pet the creature, he was now around the size of a smaller dog, just a little bigger than Happy.

The thought of his old friend made his heart squeeze with sadness, but he knew that if he was going to see if his dream was telling the truth of them being dead, he had to go, try and get out. He took both hands, placing them under the creature's arms. Fuzzy released a few happy chirps as Natsu placed him on his back, Fuzzy's clawed hands coming to either of his shoulders to hold on. "Ready buddy? Let's go to Fairy Tail!" He said hopefully, before beginning the trek up to the top of the cave.

Once he was there, he cringed at the sound of the water splashing against the rocks, recalling the time he nearly drowned trying to swim out. He panicked, not feeling the ground under his feet, and not knowing where the water ended. Natsu felt around a bit, before finding a side of the cave entrance. _I have to try and climb out.._ He thought, concentrating on the rocks. He knew if he could get out enough, he could probably make some stairs. But he couldn't do it where he was now, where he didn't even have a foot out to climb the stairs.

He turned, grabbing at the rocks outside, feeling a light breeze swaying his long hair. He jammed his foot against a jagged ledge, Fuzzy nestling farther into his neck with his movements. Natsu could feel him shuddering. From what the mage could tell, Fuzzy was blind too, so the thought of being right above water probably terrified the creature. Natsu panted a bit, feeling the panic rising up in his chest. As much as he hated to say it, his energy had been diminishing quite quick. He had done everything he could to stay in shape, but there was only so much he could accomplish while living off bugs, which were usually disgusting.

Natsu decided not to risk climbing any higher, he could feel where the top was. He removed one foot from where it was before hitting the rock again, imagining stairs forming from the rock, making him a way to the top. He felt the rock shudder as it followed his commands, and he let go of the rock, feeling the smooth stone under him. Grinning, Natsu climbed up the rest of the way, before jumping from the stairs and off the ledge. They were safe, and they were out. In his excitement, he threw a fist in the air and yelled,"WhooHoo!"

After he calmed down, he frowned, moving his feet around on the rock underneath him. "Okay.. Now where are we?" He spoke aloud, rubbing his calloused hands together. _Spread your awareness out.._ Something told him, and he blinked, before deciding to follow the strange voice's orders. He curled his toes slightly before closing his unseeing eyes, taking a deep breath. Everything faded out around him, even Fuzzy, as he spread his magic and awareness through the ground. He could feel everything, the bugs and the trees, even the mountains nearby. He also felt something, several miles away, it felt like.. Like people.

Pointing his hand towards the west, Natsu firmly said,"That way, there's people. They can help us.. I hope" The creature on his back made an agreeing noise. Natsu then began the trek towards the people nearby, hoping they could help. However, they had to stop along the way, as Natsu was running out of energy. He sat down on the ground, feeling Fuzzy scuffle away and towards a hill of ants that he felt. "You get too excited about bugs, they're disgusting, at least for me," Natsu told the creature, who ignored him completely.

He sighed as his stomach growled, he was hoping that he would have gotten to that town place before he lost his energy, but that didn't seem to go as planned, he hoped that he could make it a little longer, at least to the town before he finally gave out. He felt a familiar cold nose on his cheek, and looked over towards his companion. "Hey buddy.." He said in an exhausted tone,"Ready to go?"

The creature released an affirmative noise, and after Natsu sat up, he settled himself on Natsu's back. The pink haired mage forced himself up on unsteady feet, making his way towards the town, with hope swelling in his heart.

– – – – –

It was a rather normal day for Haruka, she was manning her shop at her mountain town as usual. She felt a little upset, as her son, daughter-in-law, and grandchildren had been visiting today, but had returned to the city just this morning, and it left her feeling a little lonely. She also felt rather bored without the little ones running around her empty house. It was too tranquil, too peaceful.

However, the peace in her mountain village didn't last long at all. As she was sitting behind the counter, thankful for the shade that her red tiled roof provided for the outdoor shop, she met someone surprising. Through the usual bustle of people, a stranger appeared. A stranger with dirty pink hair, which fell down over his shoulders and probably down his back a little bit. Strangely, his bangs were white, with white strands going through the rest of his hair. The previously mentioned bangs nearly covered his eyes, but she could see eyes used to be some type of black color, but now they were glazed over white. They seemed to be looking at nothing and everything at the same time.

He was shirtless, and his skin was opaque, as if he hadn't been out in the sun for a long time. She could see he had a strong body, but he looked rather thin at the same time. He had a white scale-like scarf around his neck, and what might have been white pants at one point, but were now torn above his knees, with bare feet. She also could see something was clinging to his back, a fur backpack perhaps?

He had stood in place for several seconds, before turning to face her. Then, he had walked up to her shop, and she panicked instantly. "Oh child!" She exclaimed,"What happened to you?!" The boy in front of her winced a bit, tilting his head. "Do I really look that bad?" He asked awkwardly, eyebrows creasing with worry. Now that he was closer to her, she could see the skin on his face. He had two diagonal burn scars going across the length of his face. _What could have caused such scars?!_ She asked herself in worry.

"Can't you tell child?" She asked in her panicked frenzy, before leaning over and grabbing his hand, and pulling at it. The young man stumbled, before asking,"W-wait! Where are you taking me?!" She sent him a frown before saying,"I'm taking you inside to help you, young man!" She pulled him inside of her house, which was just beside her shop, ignoring his stutters and protests.

She pulled him inside his house, which had tan stone walls and brown hardwood floors, and then forced him to sit on the plush floral couch, which was behind a dark brown coffee table. "Are you hungry dear? You look thin," She said worriedly. His stomach spoke for him, and gave a large growl. He laughed awkwardly and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah.. Yeah I am.." He said. She smiled at his flustered personality, and was about to walk into her kitchen, when a fuzzy head popped up on the boy's shoulder. She squealed in surprise and pointed. "What is that thing on your shoulder?!" She exclaimed.

The young man's glazed over eyes looked over to the creature, before moving his hand up to push the creature up over his shoulder and then gently helping him into his lap. Haruka finally got a look at the creature. It had brown fur with one white stripe between two black ones running down it's back and white, mask-like patches on it's face. He had a long tail and five claws on each paw. His black nose and long whiskers were continuously twitching, and his eyes were the same glazed over black as the young man who held him.

"This is Fuzzy, he's my companion, don't worry he's here with me," He told her gently, waving away her worry with those words. She nodded and then bustled back into the kitchen, making the first thing she could find, which was a simple ham and cheese sandwich with two apples and some water. But, the boy looked so hungry and tired she was sure he wouldn't mind. She walked back in, graying black hair falling out of it's messy bun, and blue dress swaying with her quick movements.

She placed the plate down and then sat on the sofa on the other side of his, which was the same type of floral sofa. She watched him carefully, noticing him take a moment to find the plate before picking up the sandwich and sniffing it. Then, he smiled and bit into it happily. "Mmm! This is the most delicious thing I have tasted in forever!" He said, and finished the sandwich in a very fast pace, but she could tell he was probably starving.

"So.. What happened to you Mr..?" She asked, trying to figure out if he was just a lonely traveler or got in trouble. He had one of the apples in his hand, while placing the second in front of his small companion. The creature made a noise and sniffed it, before scraping it closer with his paws and began to eat it. "Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel" He said. She gasped. "The Salamander?" He nodded, and she could see the resemblance now that he said it.

"But.. I- I heard about Tenrou, you were there.. Acnologia destroyed the whole island, how are you alive?!" She questioned, trying to put it together in her head. He stared at her with his glazed over eyes for several moments before saying,"They're dead.." He then lowered his head, and whispered,"So it wasn't just a dream.. They really were dead.."

He sighed and shook his head. "I was such a fool.. I charged at Acnologia.. And he hit me with his roar.. I thought he killed me, and then when I woke up I couldn't see anymore, and I was trapped underground.." He explained. Now his eyes made sense, he was blind. Natsu Dragneel went blind. She watched him sniff and wipe his eyes from tears escaping them. "Fuzzy has a strange type of magic, he's blind like me, and he shared it with me. Now I can feel everything around me, and use some type of Earth magic," He said, petting Fuzzy gently, to which the creature chirped happily.

"If only I hadn't been so stupid.. Maybe I could have helped them.. I feel like it's my fault.." He said shakily. Haruka could tell he wasn't talking to her anymore, he was talking to himself, trying to confront the inner demons. She moved forward, placing her hand on his shoulder, and making him jump. "Natsu," She said,"Whether that is true or not, neither of us can know. It's in the past, and there's no way to change it. But I know that no matter what, they'd want you to live on in their legacy, and I'm sure the rest of Fairy Tail would be very happy to know you survived"

Natsu seemed to calm down after that, and then looked up at her with a smile on his face, canines peeking through his lips. "You're right," He said, reaching up and wiping his eyes. Then, he laughed. "I'm sorry, it must be weird having a stranger show up and start sobbing on your couch, huh?" He asked. Haruka let out a bark of laughter. "It gets boring out here in the mountains, I'm glad you came and gave me some excitement, keeps these old bones moving!" She joked.

A sorrowful gaze appeared in his eyes, as the young man's hand ran through the creature's fur again. "I'm glad I could help.." He said softly, looking around at the things he couldn't see. "I bet it's really pretty around here.." Haruka felt her heart squeeze at his words. She wanted to hug him close like she did with her children and grandchildren, but decided not to. She clapped her hands together and said,"Alright, I'm sure tomorrow I can help you get some real clothes and find a way back to your guild, for now I'll let you take a shower and then I'll bandage you up"

"Wait, what? Tomorrow? Lady, I really have to get back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed. " _YOUNG MAN!_ You walk up to me wearing nearly nothing and half starved, and you expect me to let you waltz out of here?! Oh no! You aren't leaving until I give you the okay! Got it?!" She yelled right back.

Natsu and his fuzzy companion could feel the deadly aura coming off of her, as Natsu pushed himself into the sofa and Fuzzy pushed himself into Natsu's chest. "Y-yes Ma'am!" He stuttered out. After he and Fuzzy had finished their food, the old woman forced them into the bathroom, making sure to direct to the blind mage where everything was, ordering him to wash his hair thoroughly, before leaving.

With a little difficulty, Natsu managed to follow her orders. The shower felt amazing, washing the grime off of him and getting his hair untangled. Surprisingly enough, it's length didn't bother him much, just the tangles. His hands had trouble washing, still cut from his struggle to escape the mountain. Once he had finished, his companion refused to allow his fur to get wet, running away whenever he felt Natsu get close. "You're a big baby!" Natsu yelled, pointing at the retreating creature.

Haruka offered him an old shirt and pants, and it felt good to be completely covered again after.. _Shit! How could I forget!? I never asked her the date_! He looked over to where he felt the woman, as she bandaged the wounds on his hands. "Hey.. Haruka.. What's the date?" He questioned. She stopped wrapping his hand for a moment before saying,"Oh, it's December 16th, X785.." She knew why he was asking, so she didn't question his about it.

 _A year? I was under there for a year?! I should have tried to get out sooner.._ He berated himself, wondering if his remaining guild mates were okay. Haruka seemed to notice how he was acting, and tugged harshly on the bandages as she finished taping it down to his hand. " _OW!_ " He exclaimed, sending a glare in her general direction.

Once his hands were bandaged, she also bandaged any other wounds she found, which were only really centered on his chest. "I'll take you up to the guest room, tomorrow you can leave after we find you supplies," She said firmly. "Okay.. Thank you again!" Natsu burst out quickly, smiling at her.

The next day came soon, and she dragged him out into the shops, Fuzzy clinging to his back. She found him a nice black cloak to wear, with a dark blue shirt and black pants, much likes his old ones, to go with it. Natsu refused to wear any shoes, explaining to her the mechanics of how he saw with his feet. However, in return for that she forced Natsu to put his hair in a ponytail.

He felt guilty, she bought him a bag and filled it with lots of food, even giving him enough money for several train fares. "I.. I can't thank you enough.." Natsu told her, and he could almost feel the smile she gave him. "Don't you worry about a thing Natsu, go find Fairy Tail, they should be somewhere north of here, but it's a long journey. Be careful. Also, to repay me, come visit me sometime, okay? Or at least let me visit you, okay?" She told him, tears filling her eyes.

"Of course!" Natsu yelled, catching the attention of a few nosy passersby. "Anytime you want, come on down to Magnolia, I'm sure I'll know exactly when you show up!" He said with conviction. Haruka chuckled and said,"I'm sure you will, good luck, Natsu-kun" She watched him walk away, and feeling the loneliness fill her heart again. She only could hope he'd find Fairy Tail sooner than later. Then, he could visit her again.

– – – – –

Two Weeks Later

– – – – –

Natsu yelled angrily at nothing in particular. He had been searching everywhere, but he could seem to find anyone who knew where Fairy Tail was. Or, he found people who knew the general direction. It was getting frustrating, and at this point he just really wanted to take a train. Fuzzy seemed to be getting restless as well, often digging his claws into Natsu's shoulders or growling.

They were on a cobblestone path, heading into another town. He still could find anything, he knew it would be much easier if he could read a map but he was smart enough to know that just wasn't possible. "There's got to be someone who knows where Fairy Tail is, or at least a place with a train or boat!" He yelled, stomping his foot and making the ground shudder underneath him.

His head was starting to hurt as well. Especially as he got closer to the newest town, he could feel every single thing moving or standing in the town, and it was a lot. However, he also felt hope. It seemed like a big town. Maybe there would be a train in this town! Feeling his excitement grow, Natsu started to jog towards the town, bare feet pounding against the cobblestone.

The town was loud, and overwhelming to say the least. But, Natsu still couldn't feel any train. "Maybe we should ask for directions again.." Natsu said aloud, hoping his senses were just playing a trick on him.

People were walking around pretty fast, but he felt three people standing still nearby, though two were following the first. Natsu moved towards them, and went towards the one that wasn't moving backwards. He reached out and tapped the person's shoulder softly. "Um.. Excuse me?" He asked. He was met by silence. A little frustrating, but he felt the person turn around so he could work with it. "Do you know if there is a train around here?" He asked,"Or at least do you know where one could be?"

He was still met by silence, and at this point silence was very frustrating. "Fine, if you're not going to answer me then I'll just leave, sorry for being a bother," He growled, starting to turn back around. Finally, he got a response, but not from who he was expecting. "Natsu..?" He heard the first person ask, in a very familiar voice.

"Jellal?" Natsu questioned in shock. "Y-you're supposed to be in prison.." He said, pointing at the mage, he could vaguely remember what the man looked like. Silence reigned supreme for a moment before Jellal said,"And you're supposed to be dead.." Natsu clenched his fists, moving forward a step. "Is that a threat?!" He hissed.

"No! No!" Jellal said, sounding very panicked. "It's just surprising.. And confusing. Seeing you again, after a year of being dead. You didn't even recognize me at first, Natsu.." He said, obviously trying to wrap his head around Natsu's survival. Awkwardly, the mage said,"I don't think I would be able to recognize you even if I wanted to.."

He took a deep breath, and continued,"I did something stupid and tried to attack Acnologia. He hit me with his roar twice.. I didn't die, thankfully, but I lost something else.." He lifted his head and pointed at his eyes. Haruka had already told him what they looked like, the best she could, so he thought it would be easy to tell.

"Your eyes.. You're blind?" Jellal said, managing to connect the dots quickly. "Then.. How are you walking around so easily?" He asked. Natsu sighed, his shoulders slumping. "It's a long story.. I promise to explain it later, but can you help me get back to Fairy Tail?" He asked hopefully, clasping his hands together in front of his chest like a hopeful smile.

"Yes of course Natsu, they'll be so relieved to see you alive," He said firmly,"However, we have business to finish up first" Natsu tilted his head, before pointing. "We? You mean the two people behind you? Who are they?" He asked curiously.

"I'm sure you'll remember us easily, Natsu Dragneel, with or without seeing us," The first voice said. Natsu let out an exaggerated gasp. " _YOU!_ I remember you, you're from Grimore Heart! Ultear!" He exclaimed, waving the hand he had pointed at them. "Yes, me and Meredy have been traveling with Jellal for a while now," She said calmly.

Natsu stopped his frantic waving, and then said,"I'm so confused.." He threw his hand towards Jellal. "Why aren't you still in jail, and why are they following you?!" He demanded.

"I regained my memories Natsu, I remember everything, and I know who I am now, I remember everything I did.. And I apologize. After I remembered, they broke me out before I was executed. Together we started an independent guild. We are the Crime Sorcière, we are dedicated to driving away the evil in the world caused by Dark Guilds and Zeref. I promise you Natsu, all of us have changed," He said firmly.

Natsu felt like he could trust Jellal, despite everything he had done, the pure remorse and guilt in his tone made Natsu believe him. So, he let a slight smile erupt on his face, and replied,"I trust you Jellal. Now, what is this business you need to take care of? Is it a dark guild?"

"Yup!" He heard Meredy quip. "We're gonna kick their asses!" If Natsu could see, he would have seen Ultear send Meredy a look that promised pain if she swore like that again. However, he just laughed. "Do you think you can help us out, Natsu?" Jellal asked, deciding not to underestimate the mage, even if he had lost an important part of himself. He reminded himself that Natsu was able to tell that Ultear and Meredy were behind him, and had found them without any trouble in the crowded town. He was looking forward to hearing what Natsu had been up to in the past year.

A cheeky grin appeared on the mage's face. "You'll be surprised!" He said proudly,"Now let's go!" Jellal smiled at him and nodded, before saying,"Yes, let's"

Natsu followed them pretty easily, much to Ultear and Meredy's surprise, to where they heard the dark guild was. Nobody recognized them with their hoods pulled up, and Natsu looked different enough with the ponytail that only people who knew him well could tell it was him. Fuzzy seemed to understand the dangers they were about to face, and managed to convey to Natsu to put him down. Natsu knew Fuzzy would come back to him, so he let him go.

"Here we are," Jellal said, looking up at the building. It looked innocent enough, you'd never know there was a dangerous dark guild inside. In fact, the only reason they had found out was because they captured one of the other members who had been visiting the last dark guild they removed. He looked at his two guildmates and their unexpected companion, who had been much quieter than he had expected him to be. Natsu's glazed over eyes seemed to be searching for something, before Natsu spoke.

"There's about 18 people in there," Natsu said. Ultear blinked in confusion, before turning to stare at the blind mage suspiciously. "How do you know?" She questioned. He didn't even turn to her, as he replied,"I'll explain later" Ultear opened her mouth to retort, wanting answers right at that moment, but Jellal held up a hand and shook his head quickly. They didn't have time to argue. "Natsu, why don't you make our entrance a little... Explosive?" He asked, since it didn't seem like the dark guild was aware they were there.

Natsu and Meredy grew nearly matching grins, ones that were excited for the mischief. "Hell yeah!" Natsu whispered. Turning towards the dark guild, Natsu yelled, _ **"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**_ The big cloud of fire flew straight at the guild hall, blowing the front of it down. They could hear cries of shock, before they charged in.

Natsu was glad that he was with the others, taking down 18 people was pretty easy when they were together. Natsu was able to use his senses to punch and fight. However, they weren't idiots. They were very pretty strong, and since Jellal told them to avoid as much destruction to the town as they could, as he explained to Natsu they were still on thin ice with the council. Natsu didn't want to make it worse. He felt someone behind him and swung his foot up, feeling it connecting with a jaw, sending the person flying into the wall.

Feeling quite proud that he still could fight, especially now that he had some energy, he didn't notice the person speeding up behind him until something slammed into his back, tackling him to the ground. Natsu growled as the person's hands wrapped around his neck, attempting to choke him. He yanked his head to the side and sank his teeth into the arm closest to him. The man gave off a yell of pain before letting go. So they can fight.. But they're not very durable.. Natsu thought, noticing the man was still standing there.

Natsu pulled his fist back, feeling the flames cover his clenched hand before he rushed forward. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He yelled, throwing the punch and sending the man flying through the wall. He heard some crashes and winced. _Oops.. Might have overdid it.._ He thought, before turning and getting back into the action.

They defeated them easily, in the end. Natsu was a little upset that he wouldn't have a chance to try out his new abilities on anyone, but he also was thankful. He had to learn to control the amount of force he put into the earth.. Just like with fire.

"Is that all of them?" Jellal asked. Natsu stared down towards the ground and replied,"The only people I feel are people heading towards here, probably wondering what the hell is going on." He pointed towards the entrance of the guild, one foot still pushing down the face of one of the dark guild members.

"We should probably leave, some people still don't realize that we are on the good side now, I don't want to cause more trouble then we have to," Jellal worriedly said,"The council knew we were coming here, and they'll figure out that we did our job, if we cause any trouble with the locals, they definitely will mark us as a dark Guild" Ultear and Meredy nodded worriedly, while Natsu just stared in his general direction.

"Let's go then!" Natsu yelled, following after them as they dashed out a hole in the wall. Natsu felt something scurrying nearby and quickly knelt down, scooping up his bag and Fuzzy. He was glad Fuzzy has found them, because Natsu definitely had forgotten about his stuff in the chaos.

"Natsu, I think there is a train in the next town, I believe it will take you to Fairy Tail, we can take you as far as Magnolia, okay?" Jellal spoke to their unexpected companion, eying the creature in his arms curiously. Natsu frowned, his glazed over eyes staring into Jellal's soul somehow. "You know they won't hate you when they see you've changed," He said firmly.

Jellal, on the outside, didn't show anything. On the inside, he was wondering how Natsu could be very perceptive all of a sudden. "Natsu I-" He began, but was cut off. Natsu grinned at him, and said,"Well, even if you try to run away, I'll be sure to tell everyone who helped me out. Haven't you noticed we Fairy Tail mages have a habit of befriending our old enemies? That includes you two ladies as well!" Meredy giggled at his words, while Ultear merely smirked towards Jellal.

"If you remain insistent about it, Natsu.. I guess we'll visit sometime.. Will that make you quiet down?" He asked calmly. Natsu laughed and said,"For now, yeah!"

They led Natsu to the next village, though they got some weird looks from people surrounding them, because three of them were hooded while the other wasn't. They finally reached the train and grabbed four tickets for Magnolia, boarding the train.

Natsu already felt dread, knowing that he would have to go back on the evil train. He groaned as they walked on, already feeling sick from the noise and atmosphere. The pink haired mage walked in and sat with his three companions, it was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, then the train began to move.

He was hit full force by it, and then he realized it was _WORSE_. Natsu was not only on a train, he could feel _everything_ on the train. The wheels moving, the people walking around, the conductor moving around. He could feel everything. He groaned loudly, steam starting to erupt from his mouth. He felt like he was going to barf, his head was pounding, he felt like he was going to explode. Natsu let out a loud groan, before bringing his feet off the ground. That felt a little better, his headache was subsiding as long as he kept his feet and hands from touching anything. He turned to he was laying on his back on the seat, still steaming from the mouth. He lifted his legs in the air and hugged his arms around them. He knew he probably looked like an idiot, but it was better than nearly dying from the horrors that was a train.

It seemed like forever until the train stopped, nobody spoke, and he was about 90% sure that Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy were too busy staring at his weird position to start up a conversation. The train finally stopped, and he stumbled out, falling to his knees and saying,"Ah precious land! I never want to get on a train again!"

"This is where we part ways, Natsu Dragneel," Jellal said after Natsu's freak out, deciding not to stop him. Oh how he wished he had a camera sometimes.. Natsu heard Jellal and stood up, looking in his general direction before holding out his hand. "Thanks for helping me find Magnolia, I hope we meet again in the future!" He said happily. Jellal allowed a small smile to grow on his face and replied,"Likewise"

They left on the train, and Natsu felt slightly sick as he felt the train roll away again, but he wanted to feel them leave, just out of respect. Then, Natsu took in a deep breath. He smelt many familiar things, he knew he was home. It feels to be good to be back in Magnolia again! He thought, closing his unseeing eyes. _Now.._ He began, before opening his eyes again.

 _Let's go kick the shit out of whoever thought they could mess with Fairy Tail!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next chapter! It's supposed to just be a happy chapter, explaining some things. More stuff will happen in the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy all the same!**_

The hustle and bustle around Natsu felt quite familiar. It was Magnolia, just as he remembered it. If he wasn't preparing to beat the shit out of some people, it would be lots of fun to walk around for a while and reminisce about his memories with Fairy Tail. Speaking of his guild, where was it? Retracting his steps and feeling around, Natsu found that it wasn't in the middle of the city like before. He didn't understand why, in fact it was very worrying. He knew it had been a year since Tenrou had been destroyed, surely Fairy Tail was still alive, right? Jellal couldn't have been tricking him.. Or was he?

Before he lost himself in self doubt, Natsu decided he needed to ask for directions. He looked around, but nobody seemed to be stopping. The streets were just as busy as normal. Finally, he just gave up and walked to a shop nearby. He felt someone sitting down and tapped their shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but do you know where the Fairy Tail guild is?" He asked as politely as he could. The man he was talking to scoffed and replied,"Fairy tail? Seriously kid? Nobody would join Fairy Tail anymore! They're a joke! Twilight Ogre is where it's at!" The two other people at the table started laughing, and Natsu decided that being polite wasn't on the agenda anymore.

He slammed his palm down on the table, making the people around them stop and look, while the three men stopped their laughing. Natsu knew he now had their full attention. He let a deathly aura surround him, and an evil grin appeared on his face. "I would appreciate it _ **greatly**_.. If you didn't talk about _my_ guild like that.." He growled angrily. For several seconds, no one moved. Then, the man in front of him started laughing again, louder.

" _Ooh!_ We got a Fairy Tail mage here! What are you going to me? Cry for your dead guild members? Oh _boo hoo!_ " He mocked, laughing in Natsu's face. Natsu felt his hand begin to heat up, bending the metal underneath him. Nobody noticed, they were too busy laughing at Natsu's expense. Suddenly someone grabbed his bangs and pulled him forward, Natsu quickly slapped the hand away. "Hah! Dude, look at his eyes! He's blind!" One of the other voices laughed.

"Fairy Tail mage, huh? I knew they were all blind, but this is just ridiculous!" The first male laughed. Natsu let out an angry growl, that's it, he'd had enough. He surrounded his fist in flames and slammed it into the man's face. "Nobody insults Fairy Tail around me!" He yelled, before pointing a flaming thumb at himself. "My name is Natsu Dragneel! I'm not dead, and I won't have you disrespecting my Guild!"

"Ahh! Master! That is Natsu Dragneel!" One of the men said. _Master..? There's another guild in Magnolia?_ Natsu thought curiously, but kept his face stone cold. "You bastard! How dare you attack me, the master of Twilight Ogre! Salamander or not, I will make sure you and your guild pay for what you just did!" He yelled. Natsu blinked when he said pay, his unseeing eyes filling with recognition. Oh yeah.. He was one of the people from his dream! "I recognize you now, it was hard to figure out who you were over your horrid stench, I demand you leave Fairy Tail alone!" He snapped.

"Or what? You go cry to the Magic Council? Oh _boo hoo!_ My guild members died, now we need special treatment!" The guild master mocked, before laughing loudly again. Natsu growled angrily, and clenched his fists. He stomped his bare foot against the ground, a large pillar of earth rose out of the ground underneath the man, slamming into his back and sending the man flying into the air. The man screamed like a little child. " _DON'T DISRESPECT THE DEAD!_ " Natsu yelled, before punching his fists together.

He couldn't tell where the man was now, but he knew how much force he had put in that pillar, and knew his general direction. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " He yelled, flames flying out of his mouth in plumes. He could hear a satisfying yell of terror and the sound of his flames colliding with something, before the man crashed back on the ground.

"Thibault!" The guild master yelled,"Why are you just standing there! Get him!" Natsu felt someone shuffle their feet, as if not knowing what to do. Taking a wild guess, Natsu decided that this was Thibault. He spun his leg at the pillar, shattering the rocks. He raised a hand and clenched his fist, before turning and throwing his hand towards where he felt the shuffling feet. The rocks around him flew forward. He heard the sound of metal hitting rock and guessed that the man was trying to deflect them.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Natsu yelled loudly, slamming his fist against the weapon, and hearing it slam into the man's chest, before he crashed down into the ground, rolling down the walkway with yells of pain. Natsu felt that his fists were still covered in flames, and he turned his head around, looking blindly at the people around him. "Any other Twilight Ogre members want to _**mess with me?!**_ " He yelled, hearing satisfying squeals of terror. He felt several people running away, but also someone going to pick up their guild master. Natsu made sure to stare right at where he felt the man, eyes filled with a cold, unforgiving gaze.

"T-this isn't over Salamander! Not by a long shot!" He yelled toward Natsu. Natsu growled and pointed towards him. "Just try me! I'll kick your ass again!" Natsu yelled back, taking a threatening step forward, and meaning every word he said.

– – – – –

The Fairy Tail Guild was silent, but that had become the new norm. The depressing aura seemed to have blanketed itself over the guild since Dorabolt had delivered the bed news. Things had only gotten worse once their jobs started to dwindle. They were still Fairy Tail, yes, but without their core members, nobody believed they were worth anything without their core members. They lost so much money in the span of only one year, the Twilight Ogre arrived and.. 'Helped' them. Now they expected to get as much money as they wanted in return for what little help they gave, and Fairy Tail was on the brink of collapse.

Macao could see the stress his guild was under, and he could also feel the stress he was under himself. Looking down at the paperwork, there wasn't much, except the ones about bankruptcy that was inbound if they didn't do something.. _But what can we do?_ He thought sadly. _Any money we_ _make is taken away by Twilight Ogre, and even that money is minimal at best.._ He placed a hand on his face, groaning loudly. Macao ran his fingers through his hair with his other hand, knowing what he might have to do.

He might just have to disband the guild. He knew he made a promise to himself that he would never do that, as it would insult the memory of those who had passed. But, all they seemed to be doing was drawing trouble. If he disbanded the guild, everyone would be free to go, join other guilds and actually make money and not be on the brink of homelessness, he couldn't bear to watch them struggle anymore.

His mind made up, he got up from his rickety desk and walked down the stairs. He clenched his jaw, feeling pain at what he was about to do. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, a loud noise of an explosion came from outside, and the open windows suddenly glared with an orange light. "What the hell was that?" Macao yelled. _Twilight Ogre doesn't use that type of magic... Is the town under attack?_ He thought worriedly.

Nobody moved for several seconds, as if waiting to see if the thing was after them. Suddenly, Romeo took off in an extremely fast sprint. "Romeo!" Macao yelled to his son. "Stop! We don't know what that is!"

Romeo skidded to a stop, grass and dirt flying up from his painful stop. "If it's something dangerous that is attacking the city, then I will protect the citizens, and the guild! Unlike you!" He snapped back, before continuing down the path. He could hear footsteps behind him but he ignored it, and kept running. All of a sudden a body rolled past him, while squealing in pain. Romeo blinked and turned to look back at it, recognizing the dark circles of hair. That was one of the Twilight Ogre members! Was someone fighting them?

Romeo continued his running, and skidded to a stop at the sight of a figure in a black cloak, and Twilight Ogre's guild master limping away. _Thank the gods!_ He thought happily. _Someone finally put that asshole in his place!_ He was about ready to walk over to the Guild Master and kick him in his family jewels, but then he spoke.

"T-this isn't over Salamander! Not by a long shot!" He yelled, pointing towards the figure. Romeo's heart skipped several beats. _Salamander..? But-_ "Just try me! I'll kick your ass again!" The figure yelled, taking a step forward and out of the flames surrounding him. The familiar voice stabbed Romeo straight in his chest, and the sight of him made tears fall from his eyes. He looked a little different. Longer hair, scars on his face, but he knew exactly who that was. _Natsu.._

"Natsu!" He yelled, before throwing himself at the young man, clutching at the side of his cloak and sobbing into it. Natsu quickly knelt down and hugged him back. The feeling of Natsu's warm body against his helped Romeo realize it wasn't a dream. _Natsu's alive!_ "I missed you Natsu!" He sobbed, tears falling into the black fabric. "I thought you were dead! Doranbolt told us you died! Natsu don't ever leave us again!" He cried sadly.

The arms around him tightened, as if wanting to make sure that he was real as well. "Believe me Romeo, I don't plan on going anywhere for a long time.." He whispered softly. There were footsteps behind them, and Romeo turned around to see who it was.

He could see Jet and Droy, eyes wide, chicken falling out of Droy's open mouth. Bisca stood hand in hand with her fiance, her other hand over her mouth and tears falling down her cheeks. Laki was clutching to Kinana's hand while both close to tears. Wakaba and Macao looked the most shocked, and Macao's eyes were filled with guilt.

"Natsu.." Bisca whispered, before walking forward with Alzack and joining the hug. Natsu was still hugging the small boy close, eyes closed with happiness, a huge smile on both his and Romeo's face. One by one, the other Fairy Tail members joined the hug. They were all so happy to see Natsu, to know that he wasn't dead, and that he had kicked Twilight Ogre's ass.

Finally, they pulled away and Natsu smiled towards them, bangs covering his eyes. "I really missed you guys," He whispered gently. "Where have you been?! How did you survive Tenrou, it was blown up!" Jet suddenly yelled, deciding he had enough of waiting for someone else to say it. Natsu seemed to cringe and laughed awkwardly before saying,"That's kind of a long story.. Can we go to the guild hall? I couldn't find it, people said it was moved.."

"Well," Wakaba began,"Just because we moved doesn't mean we're hard to find, didn't you see us on the mountain?" The atmosphere around Natsu seemed to change instantly, and his smile vanished faster than Gray's clothes. "I.. I can't.." The pinkette whispered.

"You can't?" Alzack asked,"What do you mean you can't?" Natsu clenched his fist, but only Romeo seemed to notice, as he was still clinging to Natsu's side. "I mean I _can't_ see.. Not anymore.." Natsu whispered, reaching a hand up and pulling his white bangs up, revealing eyes with barley any color in them at all. Very much unlike the piercing black eyes that Natsu used to have.

"What.. What happened to you?" Romeo asked, reaching up to touch right above Natsu's eyes. "I will explain everything I know, can we go to Fairy Tail now? It took me two weeks to get here," Natsu said, smiling a little, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't seem to really work, but Romeo quickly grabbed Natsu's hand and started to lead him out of the city, and towards Fairy Tail.

Everyone followed after quickly, still reeling in the shock that Natsu was alive. It was silent on the way to Fairy Tail, but this was the norm for Fairy Tail now. However, for Natsu, it was awkward, he didn't like it when Fairy Tail was quiet, usually that meant something was wrong. He wondered if it was his fault..

"Why did you guys move the guild?" He asked curiously, turning to look at the group of people behind him, well the best he could anyways. For a few seconds, he got no answer. "We um.." Kinana began softly,"We ran out of money.. And then this other guild came along and.. Kind of forced interest rate on us"

"Twilight Ogre?" Natsu asked curiously, then an evil smirk grew on his face. "I don't think you guys will have to worry about them for a while, I kinda kicked their asses.." He grinned even wider as he spoke. Nobody doubted him, and then they went back to the silence for the rest of the ride.

When they finally got there, Natsu could feel the feeling of the ticklish grass vanish and be replaced with rough wood. It definitely did not have the same feeling as the old guild hall, and it rubbed him the wrong way. Frowning slightly, he felt around with his feet before finding the bar. He walked over, sitting down on the bar stool, and turning to face the group of people.

"I guess I should explain, huh?" He asked. He heard rustling, and frowned, because no one moved. "Listen you either just nodded or shook your heads, but I can't tell so please tell me what you're thinking," He said firmly, crossing his arms and sending a hard glare in their direction. Macao winced at Natsu's words, before he replied,"We would like to know what happened Natsu. Why are you blind? And what happened to the others?"

Natsu's glare fell, his pale eyes turning towards the ground. "It's a long story.. But during our stay at Tenrou, we ran into Zeref, fought Grimore Heart.. And then Acnologia showed up.." He explained, not wanting to go into it much.

"Wait wait," Jet cut him off. "Acnologia? As in the Dragon of Death?" Natsu nodded firmly in response, hair bouncing with his movements. "Yes, and he attacked us, we were trying our best but.. he was strong, then.. I did something stupid.." Natsu started. He brought his hand up to his face, and seemed pained.

"I ran at Acnologia, he had hurt us and I was just mad, but that was no excuse. I got hit in the face with his blast, and then I felt so much pain.." Natsu continued,"I don't really remember what happened after that.. But I was hit with another blast, and I woke up floating in the water. I was trapped underground for the past year, the roar Acnologia hit me with blinded me. I'm lucky nothing worse happened to me.."

"That doesn't explain how you are able to walk around and seem to know where we are before we speak, is it your hearing?" Laki asked, out of curiosity and worry that if Natsu continued talking about this, he might fall into a depression. Natsu smiled at them, seemingly excited. "Well.. It's a little strange, but I met a creature underground, and he shared his magic with me. As far as I can tell, he's blind too, I think that's why he connected with me!" He explained, removing his bag from his back and placing it on the ground.

He then opened the bag up, gently pulling out Fuzzy. "He followed me out," He explained. Romeo looked down at the creature before giggling and patting it's head. Fuzzy let out a few happy chirps at the feeling. "Aww! He's so kawaii!" Laki squealed excitedly, being held back by Kinana.

"So you do know about what happened to the others right? At least, you know as much as we know, right?" Wakaba asked Natsu. The sadness seemed to surround them again. "Yeah.. I know that everyone is saying they're dead... And that is likely but.. I just have a feeling that they might be alive.." He replied softly.

"What makes you feel so sure?" One of the members asked. Natsu's eyes turned towards them for a second before he looked at everyone as a whole and said," Well, if I was able to take on two of the blasts on my own.. They might be able to survive.. You really think they wouldn't fight back? All together they could have done something.. I don't think it's a total stretch that they might have survived, but I guess we can't find out, can we?"

Droy looked upset for a moment, his two chins jiggling as he shook his head. "Natsu, the island was _destroyed_ , there's no way they could have survived Acnologia's roar," He said firmly. Natsu didn't say anything for a few moments, before sighing and getting up. "Think what you want to think, but if that's your way of thinking then I should be dead too," He said firmly.

"You didn't die Natsu, but you're _blind_ , do you really think the Magic Council will let you continue being a mage when you find out?" Jet questioned. "I'll make them see reason," Natsu growled out,"I have powers that help me with that issue"

Macao decided to add his two sense. "Even if you have that Natsu, Fairy Tail is still a joke now, nobody will listen to you for a second," He said sadly, everyone around him lowering their heads as well, knowing it was the truth.

Natsu decided that, for the second time in a day, he's had enough. "And why the hell do you think they all think you guys are a joke?!" He yelled, making everyone's heads snap up to look at him. "This whole guild is just filled with Debbie Downers! This isn't what Tenrou would have wanted! If they really are dead right now, do you think they would be looking down at you all and feeling happy?!" Natsu demanded,"They would be rolling in their graves! Everyone would have wanted us to keep on going and get stronger for them! Not lay around and do nothing! The only way to prove to the magic council that we aren't a joke is to get stronger and kick ass again!"

Then, he pointed towards where Jet was. "And don't you _DARE_ for one second pity me for what happened! It was my own fault, and I've come to terms with it! Just like you all need to come to terms with the fact that the way you're acting ridiculous!" He yelled.

Everyone was shocked by Natsu's surprisingly wise, yet harsh words. Macao looked down sadly, feeling guilty about the fact he had almost attempted to disband the guild. "Natsu is right," He spoke loudly, making everyone turn to him. Natsu's unseeing eyes had filled with what looked like relief, as he smiled towards Macao, as if thanking him for being on his side.

"We've all been lounging around, and I know everyone has the right to mourn, but it's been a year and we've let everyone walk over to us, we need to show everyone that Tenrou lives on through us!" He said firmly, clapping his hands together to prove a point. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Romeo smiling widely at him. It was so good to see his son smiling again, and the fact that the smile was because of something he said was even better.

Reedus was the first person to speak up, looking down at his sketchbook calmly, before saying,"And how will we do that? Nobody believes we are worth anything anymore, and us deciding _try_ and become strong again is not going to help.."

"Debbie Downers~" Natsu sang softly. "That's simple! I just realized this! While I was kicking that shithead's ass, I yelled out my name. People know I'm alive now, so I expect that probably tomorrow everyone is going to be trying to come here and see if the rumors are true," He pointed out,"Plus I have some money that I was keeping in case of emergency, I'm sure that can tide us over until we can get things running again! I guess it's a good thing I didn't spend it on that deluxe steak.."

 _Apparently some things never change, and Natsu's appetite is no exception_ Macao thought happily. "Plus, people might bring in more missions if they hear you're back, and we can all work together on them to get stronger!" Romeo exclaimed happily, still at Natsu's side. Natsu had an arm around the younger boy, seemingly comforted by his presence.

"And, just how do you expect to do missions when you're blind, Natsu? Your fire magic can't help with _everything_ , especially that!" Warren exclaimed, but wasn't able to say anything else as he was socked in the face by the mage he had just been talking to, crashing into the ground. Natsu was standing and grinning widely, holding a fist up. "I told you I learned a new magic! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't be a mage! Or are you just saying that even a blind person can kick the shit out of you Warren?" Natsu asked, a mischievous grin climbing onto Natsu's face, wiggling his eyebrows. It was pretty obvious he was egging Warren on.

Warren wiped a bit of dirt off of his face, his thick lips turning up into a grin as well. "Oh, you are _so_ on, Natsu!" He yelled back, before throwing himself at Natsu. The pink haired mage quickly side stepped and Warren slammed right into Jet, slamming him into the ground. Jet's hand smacked against Droy, who gasped in surprise and dropped his chicken. "That's it!" Jet yelled from underneath Warren,"This. Means. WAR!"

Warren was launched once more into the air, sending him squealing like a girl. Alzack laughed at the sight, when he was suddenly caught in a headlock by Nab, who started to mess with his hair. Bisca quickly grabbed him and threw him back. Romeo started smiling like the child he was, and grabbed a cup from a nearby table and threw it at his dad. It hit Macao straight in the small of his back. Macao froze, then turned to his son, grinning widely. "You've done it now kid!" He called, scooping up the boy and making him squeal in happiness. They twirled around, dark hair flowing and laughing. It felt amazing, it felt whole again.

Kinana and Laki had even joined in, ducking under the bar and throwing things at unsuspecting people, before ducking down and giggling with each other. Wakaba leaned against the bar, ducking the occasional chair or piece of food. He saw the blind mage who started the brawl sitting on top of Warren, who was laughing while trying to get the dragon slayer off of him.

The older man smiled towards Natsu, though he knew he couldn't see it. _Leave it to Natsu to manage to bring everyone back to what they were before, right after coming back from the dead.._ He smiled and then decided to join in. He leaned over the counter, seeing the girls facing away from him. He probably would have been able to keep leering if his hair wasn't still so big, and the shadow crossed into their line of sight.

"Pervert!" Laki screamed, throwing a tomato in his face and sending the man falling backwards. Laughing, the girls watched him fall before getting up and running out of the bar, heading towards the cover of some knocked over tables.

Romeo had made his way back to Natsu, pushing on the young man's chest to make him fall off of Warren. "Run Warren! Run!" He exclaimed happily, while Natsu let out a loud groan and yelled,"I hath been defeated! By the mighty Romeo!"

Macao had moved back to sit next to the defeated Wakaba, smiling at the scene before him. "It feels good to see everyone so happy again," He said,"Brings back good memories.."

"Hopefully things can only go uphill from here!" Wakaba told his guild master, wiping the tomato off his face with one hand. The other man nodded firmly, a smile growing on his face.

They toasted their mugs to the sound of their guild members laughing for the first time in a year.


	4. Chapter 4: In Rewrite

So yeah, all my Fairy Tail stories are being rewritten

This one is included

Don't worry, I only am changing a few things, but a few are major, like how Natsu deals with his blindness

Luckily since it only had 3 chapters this'll be easy to fix since I already know what I want to do ^_^

This will be started before 2018, I promise

See you soon!


End file.
